Times Change Peopl Too
by Tory Shan
Summary: Are littel maxie has trobel with her hart, what would logen say, my first dark angel fic so be nice ma


_**Dark angel: times change people too**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in dark angel I may add my own in futher chapters._**

_**Pairings: max/alec **_

**_Summary: things have changed for the_** **_transgenics in TC a serten few in particular. Follow max while she discovers the person who really holds her hart._**

**_A/n: in this Biggs did not die but in sted another transgenic. _**

"Mom" the little boy said his toast blond hear falling over his eyes "I wanna go see Alec"

"whots the matter ray" max asked the little boy had been pulling her hart strings ever sins that night eight months ago, he saved her life that night, she was looking after ray as there had already bin one attack on him, she didn't expect white to tern up after his son white heeled a gun to her head about to pull the trigger when ray rammed him throw the window shouting that the monster he saw was not his father and he loved her more than him. After that they had been close. Ray because of his familiar blood could stay in TC there for he lived with her and always spent time wit his_ 'best friend Alec and Uncle Joshua'_

"I thort logen was teaching you how to play chess" she asked the little blue eyed boy

"But Alec said he was gonna teach me to punch throw a wall" he said with a bright eyed grin, given rays blood he is every bit as strong as the x's his age. So with practise and Alecs help he would be able to punch throw a wall. Max had tried to get ray to warm up to logen but he just doesn't every time there with him he's distant or just makes something up so he can see the older X5, in this case it wasn't made up as she was in the room when alec made the promise to ray .

Logen looked at the boy with hurt in his eyes the boy never liked him much and he new it. He was loosing max to every one around him; he was loosing her to TC, to ray, to Alec.

Max smiled at ray she new how much he looked up to her so she tried her hardest to look good "hay, I think alecs with Biggs down in the moter pool you go down to him and tell him to whate for me ok, we will go out for lunch you me alec an Biggs yeah."

No aware that logen was whoching with a look of pure hate ray rushed in with some think that surprised the hell out of them both, but what surprised max more was her answer,

"Mom"

"Yeah honey"

"Can I call alec dad"

Logen stood up so fast the cheer behind him went crashing down to the flore as he stormed out the room.

'_why does every one love that son of a bitch 494 so much' _logen thort to him self '_all he ever does is screw up why doesn't he just go away'_ he was storming over to the reve a bar that was reasently put up in TC '_because he's in love with max you fool' _another voice said

"ray honey you can call him any think you want ok but let me talk to him before you do." _did I just say that_ max thort _did I just say that ray can call alec dad._

Suddenly they herd a crash from down the street, running at a slow passé keeping in mined that ray was with her she darted out the room.

"it was only me" Biggs shouted to every one "don't worry" alec was slumped up agensed the wall lathing his head off his dark blond hear falling over his emerald eyes OC was lathing to witch left a very red Biggs picking up boxes of the floor looked like they were full of bike parts.

"What happened" max asked the crowed had goon so it only left Alec, oc, biggs, ray and herself

"He…oc …asked...oc" Alec was making no sense at all he was pointing at Biggs who was now saying sorry to oc for some reason

"Alec you ass what happened" max snapped

alec stood up from his bent stands and said with a massif grin on his face "Biggs just asked oc out, he didn't know" max couldn't help it a full skayl grin Brock out across her face. Oc started walking to wards them she had finished her talk with Biggs and now left him standing with ray

"Hay boo" the dark skind girl said

"Hay oc didn't break his hart did ya" max asked

"Actually no the boys tacking me out tonight, don't what up" oc stated Alec had shot up strait and now looking at oc in wonder

"But I thort you were……."max said agaped

"Actually boo im biy I like a little of both worlds kaka" she said then ternt and walked away with a simple "bye"

"That was different" Alec said

"Yeah" max said back "you coming to lunch got something to ask you"

"Ok and maxie" alec started "I was walkin wit Biggs up to meet you I promised ray something and logen came rushing out and slammed right into me whats wrong with him"

"That's all to do with what I need to tell you" she simply said "ray hon. can you and Biggs go to Uncle Joshua's me and alec will be there in ten ok"

"Ok mom"

"He wants to what" Alec said while they were walking

"Call you dad, I understand if you don't want to but-"alec cut her short

"Max im fine with it I was just shocked. And that's why roller boy don't like me cause im close to you and ray" alec said he really loved spending time with them he felt loved round ray and it made him feel nice to no that ray cared enough for him to call him dad

"Thank you alec"

"For what" he asked

"Everything"

they were out side Joshua's now and ready to go out for lunch '_what's wrong with me why did I say that to alec' _max asked herself _'you love him that's why'_ something went of in her head

'_no I cant, can I, no I love logen…………………………………do I,'_

A/n this is my first da fic so be nice thank you r+r Tory


End file.
